The first objective of this research is to develop a diagnostic computer interview for direct use by psychiatric patients. The computer will provide DSM-III diagnoses of psychiatric disorders immediately after the interview is completed on computer printed summaries. This approach will combine the benefits of direct patient interviewing (standardization of question presentation, completeness, and legibility) with newly available DSM-III diagnostic criteria and will attempt to overcome deficiencies associated with human interviewing (unreliable observational and interviewing skills). We will determine the reliability, accuracy, patient acceptance, time and cost, and limitations of this approach. The second objective of this research is to compare the diagnostic computer interview with the outcome from both clinical and research diagnostic procedures. Patients admitted to three separate clinical services (including one outpatient and two inpatient services) will be interviewed by computer and by a research diagnostician trained in the use of the SADS-DIS interview schedule as well as receiving routine clinical diagnostic procedures. The product of this research will be a diagnostic computer interview and computer summaries of specifically defined reliability and accuracy which can be widely available on a steadily growing network of MUMPS time sharing computers and also on stand alone microprocessors. Once developed, the interview will cost less than $2.00 and should be useful in psychiatric, primary care, and research settings.